A Giant's Punishment
by Snagrid
Summary: When Hagrid is angry with Snape for punishing Harry, he decides that Snape needs some punishment of his own.


**SNAGRID**

The door to the Potions room opened with a loud bang, the door hitting the wall with incredible strength. The tall, bearded and muscular man stormed in, letting out an angered grunt. "Severus! I have had enough wi' you harassing young Harry!" Hagrid's voice boomed throughout the silent room

"Mr. Potter should learn to keep his mouth shut in my class," came the disinterested reply from a very disinterested Snape, " I highly request you take your leave from my office as I am very busy grading the papers of first year dunderheads."

"I don't have the patience in me for your games today Severus! What you did today to Harry was too far! After Dumbledore hears of this, I doubt even his care fo' you will save you from punishment!' At this, a growing smirk grew on Hagrid's hairy face. "If not, I'll be happy to do the punishment myself" Hagrid walked closer to Snape, his masculine frame dominating Snape's view. An unknown but pleasing feeling overcame his body, rushing through his veins as he took in Hagrid's rough form. After years without action, the thought of what the other man could do to him turned his well-thought comeback to become trapped in his throat.

Severus arose from his desk, meeting Hagrid in the middle of the room. Suddenly, Hagrid's massive hands grabbed Snape's thin body and hoisted him onto a desk. With one large sausage-like finger, he brushed back Severus's greasy black hair and looked into his cold, lonely eyes. Hagrid leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Snape's willing, moist mouth and moaned as their large noses brushed together. He grabbed his flowing black robes and in a single pull ripped them off of Snape. Left in just a thin undershirt and dark pants, Hagrid took this time to admire his body.

Pale skin muttled with soft bruises and defined clavicles made Hagrid's eyes hunger for more of this view. As he reached to remove the undershirt as well, Snape's nasally, seductive voice breathed in his ear. "Hagrid, you can't forget about my pleasure. Take it off now too so we can be even." Hagrid's trousers became tighter at Snape's erotic voice, and he eagerly removed his thick cotton shirt. Snape's body moved gracefully against Hagrid's chest, the thick hair rubbing him and causing waves of pleasure to engulf him.

Quickly removing the thin undershirt so that he can feel the rough friction of skin to skin, Snape gazed into Hagrid's feverish eyes. "Snape, I didn' realize that ya had this… this beautiful body under them robes," Hagrid moaned. How he wished that he had discovered this man's hidden beauty earlier. Slowly shifting his pants down his large legs, Hagrid was left only in his briefs. Snape's pants were quick to follow, with Hagrid ripping them off with abandon. Hagrid caught his breath as he gazed upon Snape… he had thought that the man was a serious, intense person who only wore black but the view of his strawberry printed briefs made Hagrid feel as though he was about to see a side of Snape that no one had ever seen before.

Snape was nervous, looking at the massive bulge in Hagrid's underwear. All thoughts of Lily Potter were scrapped as the 39 year old virgin prepared himself for the night of his life. With a newfound confidence, Severus looped his fingers in the inside of his underwear and gently slithered them down his legs, gazing upon Hagrid's long engorged yogurt gun. He looked up lustfully as he lay back on the desk, shifting his own briefs off. Hagrid thought about how appropriate it was for a snake to represent Slytherin as he looked upon Snape's throbbing python of love. Hagrid reached out to touch his flesh flute but Snape grabbed his thick wrist before he could. With a surprising amount of strength, Snape pushed Hagrid back into a nearby desk and growled against him.

Hagrid moaned as he discovered more and more of the mystery that was Severus Snape, and panted in anticipation. A dominant Severus was immensely sexy, Hagrid decided. "Pleasure me, Hagrid," Snape demanded in a breathy voice. At Snape's request, Hagrid grabbed Snape's waist and lifted him, taking his trouser snake into his anticipating mouth. As his beard scratched against the sensitive skin of Severus, the Potions Master was overcome with the feeling. Sensing he was getting close, he grabbed hold of Hagrid's masculine beard and gave it a soft pull to show that he wanted him to stop. When he was set down, Snape combed his delicate hands through the forest on Hagrid's chest.

"I want you to moan for me, Hagrid. I want you to beg for me. Moan for me to slytherin to you." Hagrid gasped at Snape's dirty talk and complied when he asked him to turn around. He felt like a bad boy, knowing his dog Fang would be waiting for him while he was out doing the dirty with Severus Snape.

Snape's inexperience was not noticed as he easily took control of Hagrid's massive body, having to quickly pull up a small chair to stand on so that he could reach the man's beautiful hairy lower cheeks. As they met in unity, Snape was vaguely reminded of his vacation to Hawaii since Hagrid was so hot. At the start of the day, Snape would have never imagined himself to be thrusting into the Magical Creature's teacher's Chamber of Secrets with abandon. Turning Hagrid's massive body, Severus pushed him into his desk and brought over the small chair to resume. Student's essays went flying due to his pace, and an inkwell began slowly dripping onto the stone flooring but Severus could not give less of a damn.

Hagrid grabbed an essay that was stuck beneath his face, noticing the atrocious writing of the first year as he threw it carelessly to the side. With black ink covering part of his face, Hagrid turned to look at Snape and was in awe at the look of concentration on the Head of House Severus and Hagrid reached their peak together in bliss. "Oh," Snape said in ecstasy, his mind having seem to lost all thoughts. Exhausted and worn-out, Snape fell asleep on the carpet of the larger man's back and dreamed of taking points from Gryffindor, like any other day.


End file.
